This invention relates to multipurpose, twin hull (catamaran like), aquatic show boats designed for carrying large numbers of passengers, and having at least one aquatic activity area. More particularly, the perimeter of the aquatic activity area is entirely enclosed and the activity area can be viewed from either above or below the water surface.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of sightseeing, recreation and exhibition boats for viewing tidal whirlpools and various aquatic shows, etc. are common public knowledge. However, all former sightseeing vessels allow viewing from only one side of the vessel at a time. For this reason, either a dangerous situation is created when many passengers crowd to one side and cause the vessel to list, or else all passengers cannot simultaneously fully enjoy the best view.
As shown in FIG. 21, former sightseeing and aquatic exhibition boats for viewing activities such as fish netting operations performed by a fishing vessel, skin diving exhibitions, or synchronized swimming demonstrations, have the drawback that in order to avoid dangerous crowding to one side of the boat, some spectators cannot adequately observe the activity.
2. Summary of the Invention
A practical aquatic show boat for safely showing any type of exhibition, demonstration, or other activity taking place on the water surface, or submerged close to the water surface, to many tourists at resort area oceans and lakes is in demand. The present invention was developed to fulfill this demand.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a multipurpose, twin hull, aquatic show boat wherein an activity area, which is entirely surrounded by the two hulls and a plurality of hull connecting pieces, is formed within the vessel for safely exhibiting aquatic demonstrations while in motion or at rest, to a large number of spectators on observation decks constructed on the hulls.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a multipurpose aquatic show boat with an inexpensive built in (fresh or salt water) pool and aquatic recreation area.